Muggle Sensitivity
by DorkNation0221
Summary: Merlin's law dictates anything that can go wrong, will. The war is over and McGonagall feels it's time that something is done about the breach between wizards and muggles. What better way to mend that union than to send her returning seventh years into the muggle world for the semester.
1. Chapter 1

**Muggle Sensitivity**

 _Merlin's law dictates anything that can go wrong, will._

 _The war is over and McGonagall feels it's time that something is done about the breach between wizards and muggles. What better way to mend that union than to send her returning seventh years into the muggle world for the semester._

The new Muggle Sensitivity instructor reminded me uncomfortably of the pokemon professor. With his matching name and scarily similar outfit I wouldn't be surprised to find that he was taking day one of the first semester to cosplay. Surely tomorrow we'd have a perfectly acceptable Professor to go over the mundane laws of a world I was born into.

No sooner than the thought crossed my mind a miniature cauldron plunked down before me. It looked like something left over from last Halloween or -if judging my the cheap chipped coloring- maybe even hundreds of Halloweens past.

"Dont be shy," he shook it a bit letting the slips of parchment scratch against one another. I took a slip unfolding it without much thought. Naturally there was a name inside, "read it aloud. Oh and then grab another and another until you have six people on your team." Splendid. This, boys and girls, is why you always pay attention in class.

Despite being a muggle born I was still forced into Muggle Sensitivity just as every other returning seventh year. Headmistress McGonagall could not have been less concerned when I presented her with a detailed argument explaining why I should be exempt from that farce. She had been happy to listen, but ultimately unmoved. She insisted that fair was fair and when I opened my mouth to argue she released a world weary gust of air through her already pursed lips. She seemed to age before my very eyes, for once showing her wrinkles as evidence of her age instead of examples of her wisdom and I fell for it. Her next words rooted me to my seat even now. They are what spurred me to keep pulling even when the pickings only got worse. _Harry Potter Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blade Zabini, Luna Lovegood,_ "I need everyone to get along," _Draco Malfoy._

 _I need everyone to get along._ Those words made it possible to align my strips without throwing my books to the ground. The fatigue painted clearly on her face was my strength and my guide. So I ignored the Slytherins jeering from the opposite side of the classroom. I ignored Harry's look of disdain and Dean's look of pity. I ignored it all.

Until Professor Oak dropped a packet in front of me. The contents were composed of roughly twenty slips of bleached factory cut slips of paper -not parchment- all held together with a neat staple set horizontally on the left corner. My classmates whispered excitedly although some sounded less than thrilled. _Muggle sunbathing_ and _muggle bars_ were a few things I heard amongst the chitter chatter.

Lost I began flipping through the packet.

 _Objective; Garner an understanding of muggles._

Below were tips, obvious tidbits that any fool would know, that were key to surviving the muggle wo- wait what? My inspection of my packet became more thorough in spite of my vigorous page flipping.

 _Finding a job will be your first priority. You have a week. Should you fail you will be returned to Hogwarts to try again next semester._

More flipping.

 _Rent can be paid in check or money order form. See page 5 for bank explanations._

By now I was nearing the end, scanning for anything - _anything-_ to prove I hadn't already deduced the meaning of this class assignment.

 _This may be a grade, but the ultimate reason we're doing this is for your understanding. So have fun and make friends. See you in January._

"You're sending us to the muggle world?" I was standing and I was shouting and I shouldn't have been. Eleven years of my life had been spent there in a world that never rejected me as openly as this one. My family once lived there. _I_ once lived there. I'd wanted so badly to study calculus and chemistry and now I had a chance.

"Even Granger doesn't wanna go back," someone behind me was snickering, making comments while I tried to control my breathing. Even if I pretended to be obliviated I knew why I didn't want to go back. I'd always know and no amount of self inflicted memory loss would take it away, but McGonagall's words, her exhaustion, came back to me.

My parents were in Australia permanently broken at my hand, but McGonagall was still here and she was as much of a mother as I had right now. So I eased back into my seat, staring at the packet as if it were vile.

Harry asked if I was alright but the bell rang so I took my packet, stuffed it into my bag and made certain to disappear around the corner before he could pressure me into an answer.

I was fine the next day. Neville was good for a lot of things and a no strings attached kind of relationship was one of them. He worshipped me in the shadows but kept his distance in daylight. With that being said Harry's constant inquisition was grating on my last nerve. With the Hogwarts express leaving in less than twenty minutes he was better off worrying about his luggage. Trunks weren't commonplace in the muggle world and as a muggle raised half blood he should probably know that.

Ron on the other hand was in desperate need of assistance. It would seem that my warning to pack last night went unheeded so he was busy sorting through his trousers separating things into piles labelled either muggle friend and not muggle friendly.

What had I done to deserve these brains I had for friends ?

As much as it pained me my role of team captain didn't end with these two. The Slytherin dorms were a considerable distance away so I left with my luggage rolling after me leaving Ronald and Harry with a final warning to not be late. This was a group grade.

Malfoy and his team were seated by the entry, each one upon their trunks like kings and queens of small kingdoms. Pansy found a way to perch herself upon the curve of her trunk looking both delicate and powerful.

While they had done better than my friends they'd also forgotten that muggles didn't lug around trunks or wear impressive robes. That's when Luna, strange teleporting Luna, appeared beside me and told them what I'd been trying to word delicately.

"Muggles don't dress that way." She'd gotten it right down to her luggage. I could tell that her over sized tank top was once her button up and her pants were faded denim jeans stolen from my charity pile. Very good. Professor Oak seemed to share my thoughts as he came hopping down the hallway my friends in tow.

"Ten points out of five hundred for thorough research." He gave the other four an exaggerated once over before waving his wand. Colors and fabrics began to bleed and mesh until the outdated garb of the pure blooded wizards transformed into that of normal teenagers. Green and blue t-shirts and jeans for Harry and Ron respectively while Blaise got away with what I could only describe as hipster chic. His button down was tucked into his royal blue jeans all held up by a red belt. Malfoy and an undeniable hand in his book outfit. No other teenage boy would have bothered to believe that an untucked shirt was a good enough symbol of youth. He'd lost his robe (much to his obvious dismay) but his pants remained dress pants even if they were baby pink now. His tie matched at least and hung untidily from his neck as he grimaced.

Pansy's tailored halter dress loosened about the breast but tightened around the waist, flaring at her hips. It shortened an inch or two and what was once just straps became half sleeves.

"Now remember," it would seem he was back in professor mode. He began handing out tiny cellular phones, something that surely cost the school a fortune, explaining briefly that should there be an emergency we were to call him. He went over a few commonly overlooked clauses within the packet including; no alcohol, no mind altering substances, no sex. There were others, but what did it actually matter? Getting through to people as hard headed as the ones I was paired with wasn't going to be worth my time. This speech wasn't worth his time.

Our flat was barely made for three people let alone seven. The packet clearly indicated that should we want to upgrade we would have to work for it. For the moment we were provided with the bare essentials, a week's worth of beans and rice, a single ream of paper, seven pens, seven pencils, fake ID's and our good sense. The rest was up to us.

Malfoy was the first to snap as he toyed with a bean, "fuck this." He was up before anyone could grab him, but luckily Blaise caught hold of his arm. It had only taken a few words to calm the tantrum swirling within the blonde.

"Draco, your probation." Draco Malfoy was at the mercy of the Headmistress at the moment. One wrong move would land both him and his mother in Azkaban to pay for their crimes against humanity. Four months of beans and rice or ten years of dementors, only a fool would choose wrong.

He dropped back into his chair, glaring holes through his beans. Pansy was the first to speak up after than as she picked daintily at my best attempt at fried rice, "so how do we get jobs?" In the time we'd been here I'd arranged several interviews for tomorrow for myself, but when she asked I handed her the newspaper directing her to the circled listings.

"They're more open to hiring young women and they pay decently enough. There are open interviews for the one in red." Against his better judgment Malfoy peered over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as something unsavory caught his attention.

"Why don't the pictures move?" The idea of explaining why paper could contain stagnant photos but not moving ones was beyond me at the moment so I shrugged. I was exhausted and the thought of Luna, Pansy and I all making it onto that one lumpy bed only worsened my fatigue.

Tomorrow we could figure it all out, but as it was this assignment was turning out to be pretty lousy.

 _ **Chapter One of Muggle Sensitivity turned out how I liked it to. Chapter two SHOULD be up by tonight. I'm just making sure it aligns well with later chapters. Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Pansy was difficult. Her dark, cropped hair splayed every which way making it hard to tell front from back. Today was going to be difficult by design. There was so much to be taken care of before tomorrow as Sunday was considered a sacred day among muggles.

Banks would be closing today by 13.00 and yesterday hadn't proven at all successful when it came down to planning. Malfoy hadn't been in a cooperative mood and with Malfoy went Parkinson and Zabini. Harry, Ron, and Luna had been happy to give what they could to me planning, but in the end we needed _everyone._

Now morning had rolled around and we were late -well we were gonna be if we didn't move it. Any other day I'd leave them to dress themselves -self sufficiency was a major part of the grade- but today we needed to rock and roll. With that being said I transfigured their clothing into something interview casual, set off something even Pansy couldn't ignore, and disappeared into the boys' room.

Harry and Ron slept closely together. Ron had always been been a wild sleeper, locking his limbs with those unlucky enough to share a bed. Today Harry -usually so calm- had emulated his friend, twisting his appendages around those of his ginger haired friend. It was almost as if they were taking turns protecting each other from the Slytherins on the other side of the bed.

Malfoy and Zabini slept as far away as possible from the other two. And by far away I meant that Malfoy's tail bone was inches from Ron's. He had a pale arm thrown out over his eyes, as if the sunken sun were bothering him and his fingers intertwined with his pale blond hair. He seemed cold even though he'd accumulated most of the blankets. He was curled quite closely at Zabini's side. Zabini on the other hand was in his boxers, blanket cast to the side (much like the other two), legs open, and drooling.

Waking them was easy. I took the wand from my pocket, conjuring bright, flashing colors and popping.

That was a sight. Malfoy jolted upright, scrambling like a wild chicken, before toppling backwards. Harry and Ron grabbed their wands, both aiming blind as Harry's glasses were on the night stand and Ron's hair was in his eyes. Even 'too-cool-for-school' Blaise nearly hit the floor in his startled haze.

"Rise and shine." Their clothing for the interview floated until it stood in front of each of them, "you have twenty minutes. Let's go!"

*****XxX****

Piling 7 ticked off teens into a cab was difficult at best. Malfoy had descended into childhood, resorting to pushing Harry and nearly _screeching_ his displeasure when the bespectacled boy was forced to squeeze in beside him. I was beside myself when Pansy and I slid out of the van and into the uninhibited parking space of the Starbucks. With me gone Harry was in charge and because I didn't trust him I left the driver with a list of stops. Home Depot, Justice, and Petsmart. Harry was in charge of the money and I crossed my fingers that he could handle it.

"Why do you want to work for Starbucks?" Pansy and I sat at a table near the back sipping soy lattes and going over frequent interview questions.

"Because I have a passion for customer satisfaction."

She took the sheet of questions before throwing one at me, "What is your greatest strength."

"Exemplary memory and attention to detail."

"Pansy Parkinson," She took another mouthful of coffee before standing with a flourish. Her movements were graceful.

The recruiter motioned for her to move to the next table as he sat. His questioning was soft, making it impossible to overhear their conversation. Judging by his bright eyes she seemed to have made him laugh, but I could deduce no more.

Their interview seemed to go too long and not long enough, but she shook his hand, brilliant smile in place and thanked him profusely.

Briefly a shimmering 10+ appeared over her head alerting us to our newest addition of points.

He sat before me next, blue eyes bored, hands folded in front of him. There were questions on his paper, but he seemed generally uninterested in them.

"Ever work in a coffee shop before?"

"No, but-,"

"How long would it take you to learn to make a mocha?" When my expression remained blank he grinned, "steam the milk, measure the espresso, that kinda thing."

"Show me once and you'll never have to tell me again." That I was confident about. I straightened up a little, embodying my brilliance. His lips quirked upwards at the ends, making me think I had his attention. "I have a photographic memory and came in first for p-chemistry every year. I also work well in a team and-"

"You're cute." My smile dimmed a watt as his fingers went to cover my own. "I like cute girls on my team." My qualifications and proclamations turned to dust as I processed his words. Blue eyes dragged down to my collar and back up, burning every inch with his gaze.

As soon as his intensity had descended on me it was gone. He slid a packet across the table to me instructing me to fill it out and return it Monday after school.

Pansy may have felt liberated, but there was an ice in my gut that would not be shaken. This dude was bad news, but we needed the money and if there was one thing that could make me disregard my self respect it was my school work.

 _ **Im having a serious block. I'm trying to work through it I swear. Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the big deal?" Ron was busy tapping his own against his jaw as he watched me fill out his bank forms.

"The big deal is that he didn't hire me because of my merits. I could have come in there with a degree is espressso, but one wrong feature and he wouldn't have given me the time to day!" When his glass expression didn't falter I sighed and resigned myself to my unfortunate fate, "it's just not right, alright?"

He shrugged, glancing upwards. The vaulted ceilings seemed to be his favorite part of the Munciler Bank. Well- that and the lollipops. Malfoy and his friends were huddled in a corner hissing amongst each other. They'd insisted they didn't need help, but even a fool could see the steam rising from their ears as they puzzled over the forms.

Luna was scribbling in the boxes, completely independent. Ravenclaws were my favorite students.

"The big deal is that she wants to be appreciated on things worth appreciation. If someone only wanted you around because your hair was red how would you like it?"

"Completely unrelated," nevertheless he seemed to understand even if he didn't say so out loud. I was just finished with Ronald's form when a dark shadow blocked the light streaming from over head.

Blaise stood before me, arms crossed in a sulking kind of way, "you win, mudblood. Now help us." Ron and Harry were quick to hop to my defense, but I had a secret weapon of my own.

"No," I returned Ronald's form and stood, "since your mouth is so foul you'll figure it out." Pansy pushed past him, rolling her eyes at his foolishness.

"You don't know how to talk to people, do you?"

He snorted. That answers that.

"What's a social security number?" She kept her distance and her lips were twisted in barely contained disgust, but her grade was tied to mine and so I handed her three greenish cards with nine digits printed on front.

"You see what politeness gets you?" She turned on her heels leaving Blaise to trail afterwards.

 ** _I know it's short, but I'm also forcing myself to write so review and I'll keep trucking_**


	4. Chapter 4

London High School was puny compared to Hogwarts. An overexcited young teacher led us through the grounds, pointing out fountains and other trivial things. Even their libraries failed to impress. Three sections of researchable topics, a shelf of encyclopedias, and fiction garbage made up the whole of their literature.

"Our rugby field was recently renovated and just in time too. Hopefully one of you decide to join our team. We're always looking for new recruits."

"What about quidditch?" Ron's gaze landed anywhere but near me. There was no way to inconspicuously silence him.

"Quidditch?" She turned to gaze at us, eyebrows quirked. Malfoy was no help. He nodded along.

"It's a game with a little ball, a couple bats and goals!" I watched her think, but also made sure no one else wanted to help blow our cover with a more in depth explanation.

"No, I don't think so." She shrugged and turned on her heels, "sorry. But, we do have futball." We moved through the school listening as she chattered on about the history of a 50 year old establishment. Malfoy walked backwards facing our group as he pretended to be the tour guide.

"We've got a very nice fountain," he whispered in a nasally mid American accent. His friends snorted -perfecting that innocent expression the moment she turned around- and even Harry, Ron, and I couldn't resist biting our lip in amusement.

We made our way into the Principals office to grab our schedules. At long last the tour had ended. The classes were based on our marks back at Hogwarts which left Harry and Ron in marginally different classes than Draco and I. Blaise grumbled as he joined my friends and his friend joined me.

I never paid much attention to Parkinson as my scholarly beef was with Malfoy, but it was definitely a surprise when she ambled over to Luna. Their classes were ranked from basic to honors to accelerated.

I wasn't entirely disappointed with my class list even if my schedule -down to the lunch hour- mirrored Malfoy's. I shared Lunch and English with Luna, but Harry and Ron may as well have gone to different schools for all the classes we shared. Even my electives had an A just before their course names.

Come to think of it the only class I didn't share with Malfoy was Film. For that slot he was in intermurals with my boys. Pansy and surprisingly Blaise joined me there while Luna took journalism. There was only one portrait with the brains to think this up; Dumbledore. Even in death he was pushing us in directions he saw fit.

My first day of accelerated learning was a world wind of equations and lingo I'd never heard of. The moment I got home I threw myself into my studies. There'd yet to be a subject that got the best of me and today was no different. I was waist deep in calculus when I noticed Pansy tapping her foot in agitation.

She'd have been ignored if not for the fact that her tapping was driving me up the _wall._

"Forgetting something, Granger?" She dropped a packet atop my notes. Oh yeah, Starbucks. With a sigh I dragged myself from my textbook and toward the door. Never had I been so reluctant to leave anything, but eight hours slaving over lattes with Pansy was probably the last thing I wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Parkinson," never had I seen such illegible writing before. The side of the cup was marked in thick loops instead of actual letters, "what is this?" An hour of reading her handwriting had taken a toll on my good mood. She smiled winningly at the next customer before turned on her heels, her sunny expression deteriorated with break neck speeds leaving me with the grinds of her personality.

"Macchiato, two pumps of hazelnut, three pumps of vanilla, and two shots of espresso." She rolled her eyes as I tossed out her cup and rewrote it, "you'd think the brightest witch of her age could read." And just like that the sun had risen on her visage. She turned back to her customers and continued sloppily scribbling orders.

I was so happy I could kiss the manager when he flipped the sign from Open to Closed. Pansy was perched on the counter counting her tips when Matt slid beside her, eyes hooded.

"Are you sure you've never worked the counter before," I could see his breath rustling the dark hairs on her pale cheeks. She flipped through the bills without a care for his advances and even went so far as to push him back, her emerald fingernail pressed to his nose.

Rejection never hurt his ego. He snagged a few bills from her wad and handed them to me, "great first day ladies." He dropped a key onto the bar, "don't forget to lock up." That caught Pansy's attention. She ripped her gaze away from her tips and went for her wand.

"Excuse me?" I grabbed her by her arms, guiding her off the counter and into a more natural position.

"We're hardly qualified," I tried to explain, but he slipped out without another glance in our direction. Pansy was quick to cast a wandless 'notice me not' charm and went on about her happy business when it came to cleaning. Brushes and brooms sprung to life in a Disney-esqe show while she took a seat and sipped her reheated coffee. I tugged my books from my bag in an attempt to get in some last minute studying when several more notes landed on the page.

"He didn't split it fairly," was all she said. The brooms fell to the ground in an untrained, clattering mess before flinging themselves back into their places, "let's go. I'm sick of this place already."

xXx

 ** _Blaise_**

Weasel and Potter were _too_ good. From catching a pretty girl's run away ribbon to helping our fellow classmates carry their thing they were good through and through. It was sickening.

I never thought I'd actually miss Malfoy. At least he knew how to take a joke. The Try-Hard Two were so lacking in the humor department McGonagall looked cheerful. On the other hand there was one thing they were good for. Math. I didn't get it to put it simply and the Do-Good Duo were always happy to help where they could -even if they couldn't.

Ms. Hannibal was tittering on abd on about variants and exponents or whatever and I could feel my brain slowly melting out of my head. This was worse than charms and herbology and care of magical creatures combined. This was the true witchcraft.

"...Blaise?" Our professor stood in front of my desk, tanned hands clasped before her while her dark eyes judged my very existence. If I had my wand I I could work my way into her mind, but seeing as how Granger confiscated it this morning for floating muggles I was without.

"Well don't keep us waiting," she hissed, "since you're so proficient in algebra that you felt it appropriate to hum during my lecture you can teach the class." She swatted me from my seat and lightly nudged me towards the board.

I watched the snickers spread around the room as I stared at the equation in mild confusion. Since when did the alphabet have a thing to do with math? This wasn't covered in my 'before-Hogwarts' training.

"In this case you multiply 5 by the number up top," I put my hands in my pockets and whispered _legemins_. Her thoughts slowly became clear as I rooted around for the answers. "Then you even in out and solve for x." Her eyebrows shot up and a small smile graced her face.

"Well done Mr. Zabini," she stood from my desk, "now take a seat and stop humming." I did as told feeling spent and a little ashamed. If not for the current state of exhaustion I'd have snapped back at Potter, after all he was tapping me like a mad man, but I simply didn't have the strength. Wandless magic sucked energy from your core. It wasn't to be done without training and I'd pulled off a pretty difficult spell on well power alone. All of this to save my pride.

xXXx

Someone asked about chapters in other point of views and while I didn't intend on it I figured, why not ? This is (some) their first time in the muggle world. This would be a wasted opportunity. Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**_Malfoy_**

This was rich. I watched as our professor handed back Granger's less than perfect quiz with a polite nod, answers facing the wood. Giddiness fizzed inside of me like pop as a glaring '89' stared back at her. Red ink annotated her mistakes like beacons and I relished every moment of her frustration. Gryffindor's golden girl gaped in disbelief as her toffee eyes scanned the pages, even going so far as to double check the professors corrections with her text.

"Looks like some one isn't so smart back in her world." I couldn't resist. She snapped her head towards me, frizzy curls taking up more than it's fair share of room.

Her furious gaze landed on me and then my own sheet, "oh yeah? Well let's see how well you've done." There was no point in stopping her. Even without my permission she'd snatched the packet from my desk and choked. Facing her was a page devoid of error. I watched her flip through the three sheets searching for anything to sink her teeth into.

Down by the bonus question was a very neat 'well done', just to rub it in. And it was glorious.

But that's where my satisfaction ended. She didn't demand I give her the secrets to my success or complain about the unfairness of it all. Her surprise over being bested by someone with little exposure didn't enrage her and more than getting a subpar grade already did.

She set the tests side by side and set to work on notes. I watched her make her own annotations out of the corner of my eye and suddenly my win was bitter. The answers from behind our professor's desk still floated in my mind -equations in tact.

Something about her graciousness made me want to win properly. I never waited for her (even though our class list was nearly identical) and today was no different, but the moment I slid into my place (directly behind her) I flipped open my calculus book and dove into the previous chapter.

 ** _Hermione_**

When I say I would die before I let Malfoy best me at the end of the semester I meant it. I'd face Voldemort single handed and wandless five times over before I let him score even one point over me. My lunch was spent in the library drowning in 'History of Calculus' and 'Calculus for Dummies'. My own text offered excellent insight and I read the chapter thoroughly, but I'd have to pull out the big guns to best Malfoy.

Whenever my stomach rumbled I invisioned his smug, ferret like face jeering at me over my inability to perfectly execute formulas and equations and I lost the feeling.

However skipping lunch wasn't my best choice. By the time film came around I was dead on my feet. There was a shift in my back pocket, but no culprit until I caught Pansy glancing back at me from her group of muggles. In my pocket was a granola bar. If I wasn't sure she'd deny it to Merlin himself I'd go and hug her, but as it was that wasn't the case. Instead I saluted her and continued to class.

XxXxXx

A.N. Rovalry does the body good. Which two people should we hear from next ?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Luna_**

Muggles were almost as fascinating as Nargles. They spent their days tittering about, pressing buttons on strange plastic devices or slathering their pimpled foreheads in bright powder. Despite my nearly constant observation I was no wiser. While I wasn't as standoffish as Draco or Blaise I found that I also viewed muggles with a sense of 'otherness'. From the way they wore their clothes and hair -box braids and trousers pulled to their nipples- to their slang and priorities -the 'bomb' and Game Boys- I simply could not see our similarities.

The thought made me frown. It was one thing to admire and explore our differences, but to be put off by them the way I found myself being was sickening. It was ideas like these that caused such a war and to find them whirling within my own head was equal to waking to a slain unicorn beside your bed.

At least I wasn't the only one failing the assignment. The physical aspect of this challenge was being flawlessly executed. Jobs were found, supplies bought and hoarded, and school attended, but there was no unity. Work would seperate us until ten and then from there each of us would diverge from the path like little droplets of oil and water.

I lay in bed, hair tugged into two tight braids staring at the ceiling. Since the war sleep seemed to evade me as easily as the nargles. Many nights I snuggled deep within my blankets only for daylight to arrive before rest did. Muggles called it insomnia. Wizards offered a solution; Dreamless Sleep potion.

If we were to be honest I wasn't a fan of it. I liked being in control of my own body no draughts and no potions, unfortunately that also meant no sleep.

Pansy's periodic snorting relaxed my frayed nerves. It was a reminder that we were all here together. No matter what side she fought for I was comforted by her presence. Ravenclaws and Slytherins weren't always so different. If it had been my father in the hands of that monster I'd have sacrificed everything to keep him safe.

I could feel the draught drowning out my senses, but my mind fought to remain conscious. My thoughts began to waver, cranking forward to the forefront of my mind slower and slower. This fight had a victor and luckily it wasnt me. Guilty and exhausted I relinquished my hold. I didn't want to think about this anymore anyways.

XxXxXxXx

 ** _Harry_**

Cooking was something I was good at even if it wasn't something I liked. Hermione often made breakfast for the lot of us since she was up earlier, but if I saw one more browned egg on my plate I might just hurl unevenly cooked eggs all over our card table. And I'd hate to do that.

Because of that I woke up twenty minutes earlier than her to put my years of domestic abuse to good use. My fellow classmates woke to fresh coffee and thick, commercial style pancakes. Bacon, sausages, and fruit salad filled plates at the center of the table -each one decorating the main dish like moons.

Ron was up and out of our room before either Malfoy or Zabini, but they weren't far behind. It was clear that they'd tried to play it cool. Their hair had been combed -or in Zabini's case brushed- and their uniforms were pressed to perfection. Yeah, they spent a lot of time pretending to be unexcited.

"I'll wake the girls," but my words fell on deaf ears as all three tucked in. Hermione was dangling off of the side of the bed when I entered, wild hair covering her head and some of the floor. Pansy was only marginally better. Her mouth was open wide, drool traveling along her visage like a river. It was adorable in the most unsettling way, but there -smack dab in the middle of the bed- was Luna. Her braids were curled close to her body as she tucked in on herself.

Unlike her peers she seemed to be fretting. My hands tickled at the idea of her hair winding itself along my fingers. Smoothing away that wrinkle between her brows would be my next act of heroism.

It had been too long since my last fix anyways.

 ** _I am so sorry that took so long! I've been busy (for once) but don't worry. I haven't abandoned you yet_**


End file.
